Demuéstrame algo de amor
by RavenHeard
Summary: Cuando la monotonía supera al amor... puede acabar y hasta recibir una traición. ¿Que precio estas dispuesta a pagar por el perdón? U. Alterno EdwardxBellaxJacob
1. Chapter 1

_Demuéstrame algo de amor_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen... yo solo escribo por diversión

* * *

Nunca me sentí tan sola, desearía que pudieras demostrarme algo de amor, cariño y comprensión. ¿Cuándo nos casamos no nos juramos eterno amor? Entonces dime porque ahora ya no me quieres, porque eres tan frío, porque cuando hacemos el amor ya no me miras a los ojos. ¿Es que soy fea?, ¿Es que estoy gorda?, ¡dime que!, ¡por amor a Dios!, ¡dime que nos paso, dime que te paso!

Las lágrimas surcaron mi rostro, no porque esta noche estaría sola como muchas otras ya pasadas,… ahora lloraba por que el cuerpo del hombre que fue mi mejor amigo me acompañaba, ahora lloraba porque no me sentía culpable por traicionarte en nuestra casa y peor aun en el lecho que compartíamos, ya no como esposos sino como unos completos desconocidos.

No me moleste en decirle que se fuera, la monotonía de la rutina semanal me hizo saber por experiencia que tu no vendrías sino hasta mañana por la tarde. Me acurruque sobre el pecho y abrace a mi amante y amigo con fuerza, él lo hizo también y el susurro en mi oído me estremeció mientras más lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

-te amo

Una palabra, cargada del sentimiento que más necesitaba en este preciso momento,… momento que quizás ya no compartiríamos como antes.

Quizás fuera lo mejor el dejar las cosas claras esta semana o la próxima, cuando por fin te dignes a dirigirme la palabra, es mejor que la que de este primer paso sea yo,… así al menos espero que el dolor deje de partirme el corazón.

Llamare a mi abogado, veré todos los trámites legales,… haré lo que sea necesario para cortar esta cruel cadena de opresión.

Pero mientras las horas pasan quiero volver a sentirme amada… no importa si el sentimiento es efímero,… necesito algo de calor que al menos me haga sentir viva.

Limpio mis lágrimas, y siento como sus besos vuelven a causar el estremecimiento en mi cuerpo,… ciento como el fuego de la pasión me consume a la par que el frío aire de tu recuerdo congela mi turbulenta mente.

Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, su aliento choca en mi cuello, y siento su peso,… sé que no eres tú, pero… si puedo recibir amor de él, lo aceptare sin objeción. Por más que tú estés ahora presente en mi mente.

Pudiste robarme el corazón pero,…

En estos momentos de soledad, yo, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a levantarme del suelo y ese alguien, por más que me doliera, era mi fiel amigo,… Jacob Black.

* * *

... continuara?

Review... si es creen que vale la pena continuar... y ya de por si aviso que lemon abra mucho! y muy explicito... y en este cap. no he sido explicita es por que se trata del 1ro...

Un saludo y felices fiestas! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight no me pertenece...

* * *

**Cap2 Así comenzó todo**

¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el alcohol y la tristeza hacen una mala combinación? De una llamada, paso a una comida entre amigos, risas tras los recuerdos de la preparatoria y el infaltable vino nos sedujo con su color para así poder soltar la lengua de los amores del pasado y el presente.

La cabeza me daba un poco de vueltas, y mis ojos no se apartaron de los movimientos de tu boca, ya no te escuchaba, en aquel momento los movimientos de tu boca me resultaron mucho más interesantes que cualquier otro tema de conversación. Varias veces asentí y susurre si, distraída pero a la vez muy atenta a tus movimientos. Mis ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, te analizaba, tus facciones, tu cuerpo,… todo tú eras la sombra de lo que alguna vez vi en la preparatoria, ahora eras un hombre y yo una mujer, y para bien o mal mujer casada.

No lo pensé mucho la verdad, solo me fui acercando a ti, y para mi sorpresa no me detuviste. Un ligero toque y luego una lucha, mis labios moviéndose de un lado al otro junto a los tuyos, nuestras lenguas entrelazándose y separándose en una fuerte guerra por la dominación absoluta.

La falta de aire nos separo, y el ardor de mis mejillas te aviso que a mí me gusto,… me abrazaste y yo levante tu cabeza para que nos volviéramos a besar. Esta vez, todo fue mucho más intenso, el calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, el cosquilleo en mi vientre y tus beso sobre la piel de mi cuello. El placer era enorme, volvía sentir que yo tenía al menos valor para alguien, y ese calor humano se convirtió como en una droga, ya no quería que la ropa impidiera o restringiera tus caricias. Te alejaste un poco de mí y yo te sonreí. Tome tu mano y te conduje a mi cuarto.

Al entrar deje que mi ropa callera, mi menudo cuerpo desnudo tembló al sentir tus labios sobre mi hombro, y de mi boca un suspiro se elevo. Ya no era costumbre en mí recibir caricias, por eso cuando tus manos tocaron mis senos un agudo gemido fue mi respuesta. Me llevaste hasta la cama con besos en mi cuello y boca, y me recostaste con cuidado, tanto cariño me demostrabas en tus caricias, podía sentir tu amor en cada beso, y la fortaleza de tus bien tonificados músculos debajo de mi tacto. Me sentía tan segura en tus brazos.

Cada vez me sentía más caliente, mis manos acariciaron tus cabellos, tu lengua sobre mi pezón y tu mano izquierda atendiendo a mi otro seno, ¡que delicioso placer!, tu calor, y el sentir tu respiración sobre mi vientre. Todas esas acciones solo fueron un pequeño entremés, la verdadera acción comenzó cuando tus dedos tocaron mi intimidad, sentí la entrada y salida de ellos, estaba tan húmeda y tan avergonzada. Pero tu boca besando mi intimidad y luego el reemplazo de tus dedos por tu lengua, ¡explotaría por tanta atención!

Abrí mis labios, mis suspiros y gemidos inundaron la habitación. Tartamudee al principio pero tú me entendiste, volviste a besarme y te correspondí gustosa. Sentí la punta de tu miembro en mi entrada vaginal, y después mucho placer, tanto que explote. Grite y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

-te amo,… te amo

Y esas palabras en mi oído fueron música, en verdad lo necesitaba, subiste tu cabeza y me miraste a los ojos con tanta sinceridad, tanto amor. Yo estaba más que segura, mi mirada era de necesidad, quería sentirme querida, amada. Esta noche ya no quería ser Bella Cullen, quería volver a ser Bella Swan.

* * *

continuara?


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight no me pertenece... solo la historia de trasfondo :D

* * *

**Cap. 3 Perdóname**

Puedes llamarme puta, estás en todo tu derecho y mucho más, se que te engañe con mi mejor amigo, y merezco tu desprecio, ¡pero no más! Por favor, deja de mirarme así, que no entiendes que me rompes el corazón con esa fría mirada de desaprobación.

Arrugas el seño y tus dientes se aprietan entre ellos hasta casi tal punto de que los escucho chirriar, tus músculos están contraídos y tu mano levantada, aunque mi mejilla arda se que te duele la palma. El engaño duro una semana, ¡se suponía que no debías llegar!, ¡porque hoy no respetaste la rutina y tuviste que llegar más temprano de lo habitual!

Todo lo contrario a lo que debería sentir, siento mucho dolor. ¡Se suponía que yo te amaba!, ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto?, ¿Por qué te tuve que engañar?

Ahora lloro y,… ¡río! por lo que está pasando, ¿no iba a llamar a mi abogado?, ¿no iba a darte los papeles para que los firmaras?, ¿Qué me pasa?, quizás muy dentro de mi aun tengo miedo, miedo a dejarte solo y a terminar con esto, quizás aun te amo, pero también lo amo a él.

¡¿Entonces qué debo hacer?! No soy más que una tonta oveja asustada que se puso una piel de zorra para intentar jugar un juego que jamás debió intentar.

Ahora me levantas del suelo con brusquedad, y yo no pongo objeción, por alguna razón quiero que me maltrates, quiero que me golpees por mi falta. Pero como hablar cuando tu mirada encolerizada hace que se genere un nudo en mi garganta.

Sentir tu mano en mi otra mejilla y vuelvo a caer, solo que esta vez caigo sobre la cama, no me muevo, siento tu peso sobre mi cuerpo, estás tan cálido por la ira que sientes y me siento tan sucia y avergonzada por desear un contacto mucho más fuerte. ¡Castígame!, ¡Golpéame!, ¡Mátame!, ¡as lo que quieras con mi cuerpo!, pero por favor… no te quedes solo mirándome, tus ojos… ¡tus ojos sobre mi cuerpo!, ¡para!, ¡para!, ¡para!, ¡te lo ruego!,… este dolor que siento en el corazón es tan grande, tus golpes solo me han aliviado un poco el dolor, así que hazlo, ¡sin miedo!, ¡golpéame!

Y pareces leer mi mirada,… te levantas de la cama y te desabrochas la correa, giro y me pongo en posición. No grito, por extraño que te parezca suspiro, el primer azote, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias por el dolor!, el segundo azote, y mis brazos tiemblan ¡duele menos!, ¡mi corazón duele menos!, con la llegada del tercero, ¡ya me siento en el cielo!

Pero tú no estás satisfecho, no te basta con golpear mi cuerpo, y no te juzgo, yo también siento que los azotes no bastan para pagar mi falta.

Entonces rasgas mi ropa, prácticamente me la arrancas. Miras mi desnudez, no haré nada para detenerte. Escucho como tus pantalones caen, y de reojo me doy cuenta de que ya no tienes tu ropa interior. Cierro los ojos, solo me queda esperar.

Y te siento, no me espere que doliera tanto, quizás era porque no estaba preparada para recibirte todavía. Pero ese dolor mezclado con el placer de tus fuertes y profundas estocadas, ¡no te detengas!, ¡quiero más de ese dolor!, ¡quiero más de ese placer!

Tus manos me toman de las caderas y me giras con brusquedad, y el placer se muere. Tus ojos, ¡te vuelvo a mirar a los ojos!, y lloro,… ¡porque eres tan cruel!, ¿tanto dolor te causo mi falta?, ¡sí es eso, castígame!, ¡castígame!, ¡pero por favor ya no me mires así!, duele,... Duele demasiado.

Ahogo un grito, y tú comienzas a manosearme, no me resisto. Tus manos golpean mis senos antes de tomar mi rostro, hundes los dedos en mis mejillas y me obligas a abrir mi boca. Me besas con furia, casi mordiéndome. El sabor de algo metálico toca mi lengua, sé que es mi sangre junto con el salado sabor de mis lágrimas.

Te alejas enseguida y recibo otra bofetada, ya no te ciento abajo, estas afuera y tomándome por los cabellos me obligas a bajar mi rostro hasta la altura de tu erecto miembro, introduces tus dedos en mi boca y comienzo a toser,… aprovechas mi baja guardia he introduces todo tu falo de una sola estocada en mi boca, las nauseas y la tos fueron mis compañeros en todo momento.

Pero eso no te importo, solo te importaba desquitarte, y por más dolor que sintiera estaba de acuerdo,… tu sabor ya no era el mismo, ahora te sentía amargo, lo que antes disfrutamos ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue en el pasado.

-no te hagas ilusiones, ni te quejes, tampoco esperes nada bueno de mi

Ya tenía el corazón hecho trizas, añicos, pero lo que me destrozo fue levantar mi mirada y ya no encontrar frialdad; ahora era decepción, tristeza, traición y desesperación. Ahora quien lloraba eras tú.

Quise acercarme, limpiar tus lágrimas y pedirte perdón,… pero esto no es una novela, mucho menos una película, era la realidad. Alejaste mi mano como si fuese fuego y tu papel, y aunque contrajiste el rostro saliste corriendo.

Me abrace a mi misma mientras ahogaba mis gritos con las almohadas.

-¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname!, ¡Edward!

* * *

¿merece continuar?


End file.
